He Would Have Liked You Too, Usagisan
by fevertrip
Summary: Usami is waiting in the lobby at Marukawa and gets an unexpected visit from someone closer to him than he thinks.


**A/N:This story is a little different. Hope you like it!**

He Would Have Liked You Too, Usagi-san

Usami looked at his watch with a little irritation. _Aikawa's running late_, he complained to himself. He let out a sigh as he leaned back on the couch in the lobby of Marukawa. Clearing his throat, he looked around and noticed that many people were already leaving for the day.

He began to open his brief case to pull out an unfinished manuscript when he noticed a pair of wing tip shoes come into view right by his feet. He looked up and saw a man in his mid-forties. _A fan, perhaps_? he thought to himself. The man bowed slightly and asked, "Usami Akihiko-sensei?"

"Hai," Usami bowed in response, still looking at the man and wondering what he wanted.

"Ah, I've been wanting to meet you. You waiting for someone?"

Usami nodded. "My editor."

The man took a seat next to the writer. He smiled. Usami looked closely at the man, as if there was something vaguely familiar in his appearance, but he couldn't put his finger on it. The man had jet black hair, fine features and brown eyes. Something about his facial features, but Usami was at a loss to recognize what was familiar.

At length, the man spoke. His voice was soft but clear. "Well, I won't take up much of your time. But I wanted to ask you, how are things with Takahashi Misaki?"

Usami looked at him with puzzled eyes and wasn't sure what to say in response. After several seconds, he asked, "Do you know Misaki?"

The man chuckled softly. "You can say I know him very well. I didn't mean to startle you. I know the two of you know each other, and I haven't spoken to Misaki myself in quite a while. But I saw you and wanted to ask you how he has been doing."

Usami was still cautious. "May I ask how you know that I would know him?"

"I've seen you two together. You pick him up from the university." Then the man softened his look and apologized. "You needn't worry. I'm not a stalker. I've been at the university and have seen the two of you several times."

The writer cocked his head while he placed his brief case back on the floor. "And are you related to Misaki?"

"You can say I was very close to him and his brother. They were terrific kids. And it's so good to see where they are in life right now. Takahiro is now happily married to a wonderful wife, and now Misaki is in college. It's amazing to see them grow up." The man looked as if his words led him down a sentimental road of memories. Usami didn't want to ask; he was still suspicious of this man.

Usami replied, "Yes, both of them are fine outstanding men. Takahiro and I have been friends since –"

"High school. Yes, I remember." The man's voice was low and contemplative. He looked back up at Usami with a serious look all of a sudden. "It's important to me to know that Misaki is doing well. I just want to know that you are taking good care of him."

Usami furrowed his brow. He wasn't sure what this man wanted, who exactly he was. Being protective of his relationship with the Takahashis, Usami wanted to give only guarded answers.

The man continued. "I know you love Misaki. And I would have never thought about him getting involved with another man, but as long as you really love him and promise to take good care of him, and as long as he is happy in the relationship, then there is nothing else better I can hope for him." He looked at Usami as if he was waiting for a solemn vow from the writer.

Usami was a bit shocked by what this man said. He could not respond just yet, still processing what was said so suddenly. How could this man know of his intimate relationship with Misaki? However, the shock would not relent, as the man continued.

"Misaki's mother and I always wondered what our future daughters-in-law would be like. And we are fond of Manami. We never imagined having a son-in-law, for pretty obvious reasons. But it looks like you would be that son-in-law." The man looked Usami straight in the eyes.

Usami's eyes widened again and his lips parted. How could this be? The man he was looking at suddenly seemed familiar. Not that Usami ever met the man, but he could see a little of Takahiro and a little of his precious Misaki in this man's face. This man, this is Misaki's _father_.

"But you're dead." Usami was not even aware when these stunned quiet words left his lips.

The man smiled. "But my wife's and my memory is kept alive in our children's love for us and every time they think about us. I see Misaki and try to talk to him, but I think he's just not ready to truly be able to see me and feel my presence. I have always wanted to talk to you, Usami-san. I wanted to get to know you and be able to give you my blessing." The man chuckled. "Had I still been alive, I wonder if you and I could have had a good father-son relationship, seeing that you would be in our family. Do you like to fish?"

Usami was embarrassed. "N-no, sir."

"Do you like to watch baseball?"

"No, I'm sorry."

The man shook his head but smiled at the unsuccessful attempts of connecting with Usami. "Do you like anything historical?"

Usami smiled and nodded. "Yes, most subjects of scholarly value are of interest to me."

The man nodded approvingly. "And you love Misaki?"

Usami looked the man straight in the eyes, as a man about to pledge his love for his bride to her father. "I love Misaki with all my heart. And I promise to always be good to him and take the best care of him. I will always share with him the most special experiences of life. Your son is everything to me, Takahashi-san."

Misaki's father smiled. "Usami-san, after talking to the man who is in love with my son, I feel more at peace about where Misaki is at in life. I know Misaki's mother and I would have loved you and been proud to have you in the family. You would be a terrific son-in-law. I know Misaki is happy with you, and I wish the two of you all the happiness. Please take care of him. He is my younger son, and his happiness means everything to his mother and me. I hope that one day soon Misaki will be ready to let go his guilt of our deaths so that he is able to hear me when I try to talk to him in his dreams." The man stood up. "Well, your editor is on her way now." He smiled warmly at the writer and bowed. "Maybe we'll meet again, Usami-san." With that, the man walked out of the building.

Usami quickly ran to the door and looked out. The man was nowhere to be found. The street was empty. He could hear an elevator door open and a huffing Aikawa step out.

"Sensei! I'm so sorry I'm late!"

"That's all right." Usami remained at the door just staring out at nothing.

* * * * *

That night, as Misaki and Usami got into bed, Usami pulled the teen close to him, Misaki's back pressing against Usami's chest. Usami spoke low in Misaki's ear. "Misaki, do you ever dream about your father?"

In a tired voice, Misaki answered. "Rarely."

"When you do, do you ever talk to him in your dream?"

"No. If I dream, it's about the accident, and he can't hear me because he's too far away." Misaki turned his head. "Why are you asking?"

"I've been thinking about your father today, and I just wish I could have met him. He must have been one amazing man, and I know I would have liked him."

Misaki swallowed his breath. His eyes started to water a little. "Yeah, he was. . ."

Usami kissed Misaki's temple and whispered, "If you should dream about him tonight, let him know you love him. I'm sure he would want to hear it."

Misaki nodded and felt a tear stall in his eye. He wiped it and tried to brush off his emotions. He pressed deeply into Usami's chest and took hold of Usami's hand that was resting on the teen's hip. _Usagi-san, I think my dad would have liked you too_, Misaki thought to himself as he closed his eyes and started to drift off to sleep.

____________________________________________________________________

**So, Usami meets the spirit of Misaki's dad. We don't hear about Misaki's parents much, only that they are dead. But I always wondered how it would have been for Usami to meet his future "father-in-law" (assuming that M&U would always remain a couple). Usami is just so darned adorable, and I loved the idea of him meeting the parents of Misaki and getting their approval. I think Misaki's dad would have been a kind gentleman, someone normal for Usami to have as a sort of "father". Anyway, hope you liked it. :) **


End file.
